Warhammer 40,000: Killteam Maxwell
by helljumper36
Summary: It's the 42nd Millenium. New happenings are commonplace, in the war torn Imperium. Thousands die each day in a frantic and endless foray against the incursions of the Imperium's Man. But many of the worst threats come from within. When a rogue guardsman joins a heretical, Xenos-sympathetic colony, a specialized Deathwatch team is sent to track and kill him and the colony.


_**(From the Warhammer 40k Wiki)**_

 _ **As a new millennium dawns, the Imperium of Man faces dreadful threats on multiple fronts:**_

 _ **The Forces of Chaos, partially victorious during Abaddon the Despoiler's 13th Black Crusade in 999.M41, seize control of most of the surface of the world of Cadia**_ _**in the Segmentum Obscurus, the gateway to a breakout into the rest of Imperial space. Only the Imperial forces' local naval and air superiority protects the Imperium from the greatest Chaos invasion seen since the Horus Heresy ten millenia before.**_

 _ **Hive Fleet Leviathan and the remaining splinter fleets from the earlier invasions of the Milky Way Galaxy by Hive Fleet Behemoth and Hive Fleet Kraken, continue to assault myriad worlds of the Imperium, slowly making their inexorable way towards Terra and the gleaming psychic beacon calling them like moths to a flame that is the Astronomicon.**_

 _ **The Tau Empire prepares for its Fourth Sphere Expansion in the Imperium's Eastern Fringes.**_

 _ **The Adeptus Mechanicus makes secret note that the technology of the Golden Throne of Earth continues to fail with no known way to repair the apparatus and keep the Emperor of Mankind alive.**_

 _ **The Necrons continue to awaken at a rapidly increasing pace on their Tomb Worlds across the galaxy, ready to rebuild their ancient interstellar empire, and wipe away all the "lesser races" that stand in their way.**_

 _ **And so, in the far future of the 42nd Millennium, there is only war…**_

 **Raenia VII**

 **In the fleeting final moments of M41.999**

The Raenian Militia guardsmen fell back from their positions as if pursued by the warhost of the Warp itself. The Orks had seemingly come from nowhere in the last year. The local government figured it something that could be snuffed out easily by their own forces in the area. But that proved to be inaccurate. The Orks quickly grew in number, and for the past year, they had been slowly spreading over the planet. The Planetary Defense Forces and a company of Imperial Guardsmen that had been on their way home from the front (before receiving the distress beacon from the stricken planet below), managed to hold off the green tide at a little town named Menangier. But the Ork warband had fought through the half-assed defenses and shatter the under-equipped Imperial soldiers. The retreat had turned into a route, with the last possible point of sanctuary being the capital city of Verespar, where they could rearm and garrison it until a relief force showed up. That is, if they had enough soldiers to defend the city after this disaster of a retreat.

A guardsman screamed as one of the orks grabbed him by the neck. The cry of terror was cut short as the ork cleaved the man in two with his "choppa", a huge, wide-bladed knife. His comrades continued to run, with the orks hot on their heels. "Boyz" in rickety scrap-metal "Trukks", rolled along the ground, clanking and bouncing from every obstacle they went over. The sound of the crudely-made, rapid-fire "Shootas" filled every space of the field. Bullets struck guardsmen. Any human that turned to try and fight; fire a lasgun or autogun at his pursuers; was immediately cut down. Any who stopped to help a fallen fellow soldier suffered the same fate.

With the chaos on the ground taking precedence, neither Orks nor humans noticed the meteor-like streak in the atmosphere.

The Drop Pod sent clods of dirt flying up when it impacted on the field. The particles of soil and sand came down on both human and Ork forces. The sudden appearance of the Imperial vehicle shocked both sides and the retreat ground to a halt. The sides of the drop pod fell away and hit the ground with a heavy thud. Out poured a squad of Imperial Space Marines in bright red armor. Bolter and flamer fire began to tear through the Orks. The leader of the group was helmetless, and wore artificer armor. The squad fanned outward in a circle, slaughtering the surprised Orks with horrific ease.

Veteran Sergeant Aetolos, leader of Squad Aetolos, 3rd Squad, 1st Company, Blood Angels Space Marine Chapter; lead his squad forward into the fray. Ork bullets bounced off his artificer armor, while his bolter splattered them across the landscape. On his right pauldron, he bore the heraldry of his chapter, the Blood Angels. In the middle of the blood drop that helped make the symbol, was an ancient numeral for one. Beneath it was a scroll, bearing a version of a Sanguinary quote that read "My Father's Son". On the left one was a large, brazen, Crux Terminatus. A symbol of his status as a veteran.

To his left was Brother Hecture, a dedicated and loyal Marine that had been with Aetolos through the many campaigns of their careers as Imperial Space Marines. His heavy bolter had been a valuable tool to any of Aetolos' commands over the years. Now it's fire tore hunks of flesh from green bodies.

To his right was the newest addition to Squad Aetolos. Brother Julius. Brand new to the First Company, he had the least experience of all of them. But that didn't mean he was a rookie. He was still a veteran Marine and more accomplished than a tactical marine of the other companies. He calmly and cooly fired into the Boyz that were trying to attack the squad.

The militia guardsmen rallied behind these supermen and began firing their lasguns at the orks in support of the Marines. The smaller weapons did not have the same impact as the Space Marines' weapons, but still punched through tough Ork skin if the range was in their favor.

Aetolos dropped an empty magazine from his bolter, and replaced it with a full one. He opened fire on a retreating Ork trukk. "Squad, wheel left! For the Emperor and Sanguinius!" The Blood Angels turned to follow their leader in charging the retreating Ork forces. Trukks, wartrakks, warbuggies, and Orks on foot all fled from the thunderous sound and weaponry of the red-clad Emperor's warriors.

Brother Hecture shattered a Trukk's armor and cab with his heavy bolter, before turning it towards a pair of Lootas whose deffguns threatened Brother Marius, the flamer Marine. The heavy bolts punched through their armor and through the tough Ork bodies. "Reminds you of Corderia IV, does it not, Veteran Sergeant?"

Aetolos gave his oldest friend a smile. "Yes, it does, Brother. Though there were more of us upon that Emperor-forsaken world." A slugga shot struck him in the chest. Looking down, and chased the fleeing Gretchin down, crushing it's skull with a booted stomp. "It is strange to see Orks retreating. Perhaps it was the noise of the drop pods."

Hecture and Julius dashed up behind their leader, followed by the rest of Squad Aetolos. Julius knelt and fired his bolter to cover Aetolos' right side as the squad formed up. They marched forward in a line, followed and flanked by survivng Guardsmen and soldiers of the Raenian Planetary Defence Forces. The Orks were still retreating from the tide of Imperial metal and flesh.

Suddenly, the whine of servos and gears became apparent in the mass of greenskins. Boyz and gretchins were tossed aside. The retreating Ork mob did an immediate about face in terror of this new presence. Julius swung his weapon to face it. The squad stared into the breaking Ork ranks, and Aetolos found himself staring at the biggest Ork he had ever seen.

The Warboss had multiple cybernetic implants, including an eyepiece over his left eye. His big mek suit bore multiple Ork signs and heraldry. On his right hand was a gigantic Power Klaw. Strapped to it, was a burna with the hose running around his body to the tank on his back. On his left arm was a large twin-linked Big Shoota that had belts of ammo hooked into it. The Warboss stopped and roared at the humans. "I am Ghadog, 'umies! King o' dis planet! You'll burn wif dis planet! Die 'umies!"

With that, he opened fire with his big shootas, chopping away at guardsmen. One round went in between the chestplate and helmet of an Astartes, punching through his neck, effectively decapitating him. The others spread out away from the warboss' fire. Hecture's heavy bolter began thumping again in retaliation. Those few brave Guardsmen that held their ground were instantly splattered across the field by the newly galvanized Ork forces.

Aetolos dived out of the way as another hail of fire came in his direction, and rolled into a kneeling position to open fire on the Ork. There came only a click when he pulled the trigger. Grimacing, the veteran sergeant dropped the empty magazine and inserted a fresh one, full of the heavy .75 caliber boltgun ammunition. But he could not make a shot as the spray of metal turned back towards him.

Ghadog roared in laughter. "Filfy 'umies! Datz wot ya git!"

Brother Marius fought like a madman. His flamer set several Orks alight before he went down amid a wave of green. Julius gave a cry of rage and tossed at them. Screams ripped free of Orkish throats as it detonated, riddling them with shrapnel.

The remaining eight members of Squad Aetolos were forced to fall back. In orderly fashion, they made their retreat, firing with each step backwards. The short stand had allowed for veteran guardsmen to organize and consolidate a position. Lasgun fire began to cover the marines. But while it scored hits, it was far from enough to bring down all the Orks.

The greenskins began to pour forwards in an unstoppable tide. Aetolos and his marines joined the guardsmen as more began to return. A heavy stubber had been brought up, and several grenade launchers joined the destruction. Orks started to fall in larger numbers again. But they weren't running away. The fear of their warboss was greater than their fear of Imperial firepower.

Once again, Ghadog's arsenal added itself to the fray. This time, in the form of his large burna. A jet of flame shot out from it, scorching the ground and burning guardsmen to death. Brother Hecture opened up on the warboss with his heavy bolter. The bolts bounced off his big mek armor or lodged themselves in his flesh, unfazing the Ork leader.

Line after line of orks fell simultaneously as the Imperials brought their weapons to bear. Aetolos exchanged magazines again and shouted directions to his forces. "Guardsmen, concentrate fire on the greenskins! Squad Aetolos, we will take their leader! Julius, Aurelius! Bring up the right! Hecture, take the rest and attack his left! For the Emperor!"

The Marines scrambled to their duty, bolter fire enveloping the huge Ork. Ghadog roared in response and began firing his weapons wildly. Several of Hecture's group dropped, riddled with slugs and set aflame. The veteran heavy bolter gunner gritted his teeth as he poured more rounds into the warboss.

Julius and Aurelius began their assault. Aurelius' plasma gun added more ferocity to the assault, managing to even penetrate Ghadog's armor. Ghadog fired his shootas into Aurelius' face. The marine's helmet shattered and pieces of his skull were sent flying. Julius snarled and continued on firing, but a group of Boyz descended upon him.

Hecture's group had been hard hit. Several had covered their leader from the oncoming Ork mass that the Guardsmen's firepower could not hope to destroy. Now, Hecture was thundering towards the warboss, the rage of Sanguinius pounding in his breast. With a cry of superhuman rage and anguish, he closed with the armored warboss and began pounding rounds at him with the heavy bolter. Ghadog roared at the Marine and turned his burna at him.

The flame struck Hecture in the chest. It blacked his armor as he continued to move forward, closer to his quarry. The flames licked up up his armor and around his helmet. As Ghadog put more fuel into the flame, it began to burn blue. The heat could be felt by most of the boyz rushing past them. Hecture drew upon some awe-inspiring inner strength and pressed further. It was then that Ghadog decided he could not avoid confrontation and threw himself at the marine with a snarl!

Hecture dropped his heavy bolter and put his hands upon the Warboss' power klaw as it pressed against them, inching towards the face of his scorched helmet. With a burst of strength, Ghadog clamped his klaw around Hecture's head and pulled away, tearing the Astarte's head off as his arm came back. Roaring aloud, he raised the head of his enemy above his own. "Waaagh! Cum on 'umies! Let'z see wot ya got! Cum an' git me!"

Aetolos looked at his brother's head in the Ork's hand and a shout infused with hatred and agony tore from his throat. "NOOOOO! My brother!" His bolter fell to the ground as his hands went to the handle of the chainsword attached to his back. He tore it from it's mounting and revved it up. Raising it high, he ran towards the warboss.

Ghadog laughed at the Space Marine, spreading his arms wide. "Ahahahaha! Cum on 'umie!"

Aetolos leapt at the Ork, swinging the chainsword. It's teeth sheared away a chunk of metal from the front of the warboss' armor. Aetolos fell, hitting the ground in a kneeling position before standing up and preparing to go again. He drew his Astartes combat knife from it's sheath in the back of his armor and began to move counterclockwise around the Ork, waiting for his enemy's move.

Ghadog swung his power klaw at the marine, who ducked below it's arc of motion. Enraged, he tried to fire his skorcha. It sputtered and shot a jet of flame before stopping, fuelless. With his other hand, he tore it from his power klaw and flung it behind him. The warboss charged the Space Marine, quaking the ground with his heavy footfalls, and roaring loud.

Aetolos roared back at the Ork, rivaling the monster's own savagery with the rage gifted to him by his Primarch. He mimicked Ghadog's motion, charging him as well. The metal clashed upon metal as power klaw met chainsword. He swung with his combat knife, slitting open a gash on Ghadog's chest. His spun left to remove his chainsword's biting teeth from the power klaw and move out of striking range again. Ghadog was too slow-moving to react fast enough, and before he knew it, Aetolos had already gotten behind him and struck the skorcha's fuel tank.

The pressurized canister went with a bang and the shockwave threw Aetolos onto his back, away from the warboss. Ghadog himself was tossed forward, landing on his hands and knees. Recovering quickly, the Ork looked over at the fallen Space Marine. A bloody gash crossed over Aetolos' right eye and his armor war blackened with smoke and soot. His body lay limp in the dirt.

One of Ghadog's Lootas walked up beside the Warboss. "Boss, we gotz da 'umies scurryin'. Whoa. Nice job boss. Killed da big 'umie."

Ghadog swung his fist backwards, knocking the Loota on his back. "Idiot! Datz wona da Emperor'z boyz! Ee don't die so eazee!"

Still, the warboss was impressed with himself. The Marine looked dead. He leaned over the limp body. "So, ya ded, 'umie? Yer was a zoggin' pushover!"

Aetolos' arm shot up, gripping the big Ork around his throat. With his other hand, he revved the chainsword and brought it across the cables attached to the Ork's head and came down through the spinal cord. The surprised expression stuck on his face as his skull slid from his body. Aetolos rolled to one side and stood as the warboss' body fell. The Loota charged him and was met with a similar fate.

The Veteran Sergeant treaded over to a pile of Ork bodies. Pulling some away from the pile, he grabbed the ceramite glove and pulled Brother Julius free of his victims.

Julius coughed and removed his helmet. "Are we the only ones left, Sergeant?"

Aetolos nodded grimly. "That we are, brother. But the others died in the honor of the Emperor. And they go to be with Sanguinus." He smiled at the younger Marine. "Come. Pick up your bolter. Let us continue to bring the Emperor's holy light to this xenos-infested world."

 **Approximately 79 hours later**

The battle for Raenia was over. Thousands had died to exterminate the Ork threat from the planet while avoiding an Exterminatus order. Astartes from the Angels Encarmine had landed to help their Sanguinary brethren spearhead the assault against the Orks. They had driven the xenos from the land, and scorched to earth to prevent growth from spores.

Aetolos sat alongside Julius with the corpses of the fallen member of Squad Aetolos at their feet. A Stormraven was coming to pick them up. He particularly resented Hecture's death. Perhaps he could have prevented his closest Battle Brother from death. But it would do no good to dwell on such things now. He had gone to be with Sanguinius.

"Veteran Sergeant Aetolos, of the Blood Angels 1st Company?"

Aetolos stood and turned to face a black-clad man with long dark hair and bearing an Inquisitorial Rosette standing behind him. Next to the man was a slender assassin of the Callidus Temple, judging by her equipment and clothing. The man was armed with a bolt pistol on his hip, and a power word over his shoulder. "Yes sir. I am Aetolos."

"My name is K.G.B. Maxwell, Inquisitor of the Ordos Xenos." Maxwell cocked his head the right to look at the dirty and battered Space Marine. "May I have a word?"

 _ **To be continued...**_


End file.
